


Pranks

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Fluff, Foursome (Reader only), Humour, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Delay, Pranks, Smut, Touching, Voyeurism, explicit sex scene, feel uncomfortable, lots of moaning and groaning, lots of smut, no man on man sex, oral sex (male and female receiving), safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader is at All Hells Break Loose convention doing a panel with Jensen. Jensen then starts to stroke her head and shoulders. The Reader is not quite sure what's going on. Eventually Jared and Misha come out and start doing the same thing. She finds out later it's a prank and then she gets even with reprisal with a funny out come and lots of smut.





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I saw with Misha stroking Jared's hair and this came to me as I was watching them. It was some fun and my first foursome fiction. 
> 
> They also are not married in this story I don't want you to think they are cheating on there wives. 
> 
> Warnings: As above.
> 
> I wrote this also as a challenge on Tumblr it's Jess's RPF appreciation Day and my prompt was "You are going to regret crossing me in a few minutes, yes you are."
> 
> I don't think I'm very good at writing smut but I gave it my best shot.  
> Beta-ed by one-more-spn-fan-girl on Tumblr thank you.  
> I hope you enjoy it all comment appreciated.

I'm doing a panel with Jensen at All Hell Breaks Loose convention in my home country of Australia. When Jensen walks up behind me as I'm answering questions. He gently started stroking my hair and rubbing my shoulders.

I stopped speaking surprised by his actions sure we have fooled around before but not in front of room full of fans. I was distracted by his hands running down the smooth length of my hair and shoulders.

Then I smiled at the fans and continued the questions.

I finished the question and said, "Jensen?"

"Hmm" was his response.

"You alright?"

"Hmm, you're hair is so soft baby."

"Jensen" as I turned to look at him and he winks at me.

The next person noticed and asked, "Why was Jensen stroking my hair?"

Jensen smiled and said, "It's so soft and smells like strawberries."

The next person said, "Are you and Jensen together?"

I looked at Jensen again and he smirked a playful smirk and said, "Oh, Baby the cat's out the bag?"

I laughed a shy laugh and said, "nooo, no, no cats, we are not seeing each other."

I don't think they were convinced as Jensen was still stroking my hair and now dipped his head to kiss my ear. He moved around me to sit in the chair next to me and proceeded to rub my knee.

I looked at his hand and again said quietly, "Jensen, are you screwing around with me?"

He looked at me with a mischievous smiled as he knew exactly what he was doing. The fans were getting suspicious there was something going on between us.

"Jared," I called out.

Jared was waiting patiently for me to call him as he knew what Jensen was up too. Jared came out and everybody cheered and clapped his arrival. He grabbed the chair the other side of me and he looked at Jensen. Jensen winked at Jared as he started rubbing my arm and face.

Then Jared was asked, "Are you having an affair with Y/N?"

He looked at the person and smiled but said, "No."

I said, "Jared, Jensen can you......" and I stopped as the both of them continued their torment. I was becoming a nervous wreck as they were trying to keep a straight face.

Jensen then called Misha on stage and I groaned I knew I was in trouble now. I thought god what now, when Misha walked out and behind me. He started stroking my hair and shoulders like Jensen was doing earlier.

I said, "Ok, the jokes on me. Well done, well played."

Jensen smirked and said, "Don't know what you're talking about baby?"

Jared said, "Doesn't it feel good Y/N?"

I hummed into the mike. Misha whispered in my ear, "We are going to see how much you can take, while being questioned by the fans."

I let out a small whimper and I knew I was in serious trouble when all three of them laughed. I glared at each of them and they continued to touch and stroke different parts of my body. The fans resumed their questions and I lost my concentration as the touching was becoming more than a stroke. I couldn't bare it much more.

A fan asked me, "Do you like working on the set with Jensen, Jared and Misha?"

I didn't hear the question as she waited for an answer. It was Jensen who snapped me back. "Y/N, Baby, you were asked a question," he said

"What?" He smirked and Jared said, "You were asked how much you like working with us?"

"Oh, sorry I like it very much, they are ..... Misha started to massage my shoulders and I let out an undignified moan into the mike. Misha laughed and I continued the question, "wonderful people to work with when they aren't fucking with me."

Jared whispered, "This is just the beginning."

Jensen left the stage for a minute he grabbed us some water. He tossed one to Jared and Misha. He passed one to me as I opened it, it felt nice as my mouth had gone dry. Then I had to turn and watch Jensen's sexy ass lips as he tips the water into his mouth. Fuck it was hot and erotic and I moaned. I could feel the wetness between my legs.

I turned away as Jared had poured some on his luscious hair and was flicking it over the stage. It was hitting me and Misha. I wasn't game to look at Misha so I pulled my eyes down so I wouldn't have to look at them and them seeing me blush. So when, did drinking water from a bottle come so fucking sexy. I tried to hold back another moan it was a losing battle.

I whispered, "Fuck, I'm really in trouble here."

Jensen moved and whispered, "Having fun yet, Baby" as he licked behind my ear. Jesus fucking H Christ that tongue it felt so fucking incredible if we weren't in front of a bunch of people I would fuck him right there.

I tried to get the words out in between each moan, "Please stop, the fans."

He laughed a full body laugh and said, "Jared, Misha, I think we should stop she's had enough."

Jared pouted as he said, "I was only getting started."

My lusted induce brain was becoming aware of what they were saying.

Misha said, "Too bad I liked seeing her squirm, instead of me."

I raised my head now it was clear and said, "You are in serious trouble now for fucking with me."

They laughed and Jensen said, "Yeah, right."

Jared turned to the audience and said, "We were pranking Y/N, I think it worked, what about you?"

Everyone laughed, then as we asked for more questions. Misha and Jared decided to stay on stage. I was thinking of ways to get back at them. Then I remembered I had photo ops with them after the panel. I will do something they will not forget. Yes that's the plan I will have my revenge.

They will learn not to mess with me. We finished the panel and came off stage, when all three looked at me and smiled. I smiled sweetly back at them and went to my dressing room. I was lucky I had one to myself being the only female cast member here.

I found Richard and asked him to have photo ops delay for 10 minutes. He knew I wanted to get them back. So I went to my dressing room and found some very skimpy clothes to wear and put them on and I grabbed a can of whipped cream.

I went to photo ops as I walked in I noticed Jensen, Jared, Misha had all gotten changed and it was only us. All three pairs of eyes scanned my body.

Jensen said, "Baby, Why?"

I stopped him with finger to his lips, then proceeded to rip my shirt off. I had a bikini top underneath. I sat very provocatively on the chair as I shook the can of whip cream and sprayed some on my chest. Then I dipped my finger into it and sucked and licked my lips around it.I heard the groans as they watched me with the cream. I put some on my hand as I kitten licked it off as I ran my tongue all over it. This was almost too easy.

Jensen said, "Ok, baby we get it."

Jared sighed and said, "Yes, we do."

Misha said, "God" as all three shifted uncomfortably in their jeans.

I said, "Get what, Boys?"

Jensen said, "We are sorry for pranking you on stage."

"And," I said.

"We will never do it again," Jared answered.

"God, you're really hot right now, Y/N" Misha said.

I smiled and said, "Thank you." I squirted some more cream on my chest as an invitation for them. Then I looked at them. Jensen looked at me then Jared and finally Misha. All three lunged at me and licked the cream off of my body.

Rich walked in and said, "It's time for photo ops" as he saw all three of them hovering over my body. Jensen looked up and groaned when Rich laughed at them. Jensen had cream over his face. Come to think of it they all had cream on their faces.

He said, "You all better go clean up first" as he pointed to his face. They all looked at each other and they laughed to see the cream over their faces and beards. I got up and licked it off Jensen's face and then moved to Jared and did the same. Misha was waiting his turn when I heard Rich moaning watching us.

He said, "Boy, you know how to make a man hard Y/N."

I laughed then as we all left to get cleaned up.

I said, "Thanks Rich," as I smiled to let him know I definitely got even.

Jensen growled and said, "This is not over?

I said, "Wouldn't dream of it?" as I walked passed them to get cleaned up. Jensen smack my ass and I looked as he winked at me. We all returned the boys had cleaned their faces while I had put on some decent clothes. The three of them were smiling the whole way threw photo ops. It was our secret that only they knew that had them smiling. I have to admit I was too. I couldn't wait to see what they had planned for later at the hotel. I guess I will have to wait and see. Whatever it is it will be amazing.

 

We finished the photo ops and headed out for drinks after. I'm not one for drinking so I never really had any. Jensen, Jared and Misha were on their first beer when all three were looking at me with lust in their eyes. Sure I have mentioned I have fooled around with them separate but never together. This was going to be really hot and fucking amazing. I thought I would get them hot under the collar as I licked my lips making sure my tongue poked out just enough to look sexy.

I heard them groan as Jensen got up and whispered in my ear.

He said, "Hey Baby, watch what you are doing as it’s not going to end well."

I looked all innocent and said, "Oh, yeah how will it end, Jensen" in a husky voice.

That was their cue I was basically pulled out of the bar and Jared picked me up over his shoulder. I shriek in surprise and then I laughed.

He growled out, "I wouldn't do that Y/N"

"Why what are you going to do?"

He said, "You will see Y/N, you will see."

I said, "Can't wait?"

Jared smacked me on the butt as I screamed in excitement I was already getting wet just thinking off what they are going to do to me. We arrived at the hotel where Jared still had me over his shoulder as we arrived at Jensen room he had a king size bed.

We all walked in when Jared put me down and Misha attacked my lips as Jared working on my neck. Jensen waited for his turn. When Misha moved Jensen took his place.

Jared was biting my neck as his hands were ripping my shirt from my body. He held it a brief minute and then threw it on the floor. Jared lifted me and threw me on the huge bed which dwarfed my petite frame.

Jensen had removed his shirt as he hovered over my body. He attacked my pulse point as I moaned in pleasure. He worked his way down my body as Jared and Misha watched. Jensen kissed my breast and then sucked and nipped it until I was begging for more.

Jared had worked his way between Jensen's body as Jensen moved out of the way to allow him access. Misha was laving the other breast with his tongue as I was a mess underneath them.

Jared had undid my jeans and pulled them down and they joined the pile on the floor. His big hand moved between my thighs as I opened my legs to give him access.

He said, "Jesus, Y/N you are really wet. You ready want this?"

"Shut up, Jared and do something" in a breathless voice as I squirmed under Jensen.

Jensen looked and saw the cloudy look in my eyes from them kissing and touching me and the pleasure they were giving me. Jared had put his finger inside me as he moved it in and out.

I heard them moan as Misha removed his clothes and let his cock free from it confining space. Jensen moved away from my withering body to do the same. His cock was huge and love every inch of it. Jared stopped his finger as Misha took over as Jared too removed his clothes. Misha removed his finger and started to lick my clit.

I shivered with pleasure as I said, "Need more, please."

Jensen said, "Ok, Baby we will give it to you."

Jared lifted my body from the bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Jensen stood behind as he got to his knees and licked my hole it was incredible and hell it was sexy. His pop a cap on some lube as I feel the intrusion of his finger moving into my hole.

I moaned as he stopped to make sure I was alright, "You alright Baby?"

"Yep, keep going."

Misha was pumping his cock as Jared was kissing me passionately. Our tongues doing a dance of their own. I was moaning and shouting incoherently as Jensen pushed his finger all the way in. Jared held me with one arm as he dipped his fingers inside my very wet pussy. It felt fucking amazing as they both worked to open me.

I said, breathless "I'm going to cum......."

Jensen said, "Not yet Baby, need to get you ready for my cock."

Jared had stilled his fingers inside my pussy and whispered, "Fuck you look incredibly hot right now, Princess."

"Please Jensen," I begged.

He said, "not quite yet." He had three fingers in me and was scissoring them to open me more. He didn't want to hurt me when he rammed his cock inside me.

Misha said, “Impatient much.”

Jensen looked at Jared and Jared moved his fingers as he said, "cum for me Y/N shows us what you got" and I squirted over his fingers. I screamed as I tighten on his and Jensen's fingers and Misha moaned as I climaxed in Jared's arms. Jared took them out and licked them. "Mm taste nice, Princess," he said, I was lost in the feeling of bliss when I felt Jared moving towards the bed. Jensen had gotten the condoms out ready.

Jared sat me too one side as he put the condom on and then picked me back up so my hole was opened for Jensen to enter. Jensen gave me the condom to roll on his hard erect cock. Together they entered me and I groaned. I never felt so full with Jared enormous cock and Jensen in my very open hole. Their was a bit of a burn as Jensen entered me but it passed as he moved past the muscle and fully inside me.

Misha was standing in front of me.

He said, "open up, Y/N."

I opened willingly as I took Misha's cock in my mouth. He was careful not to push too hard forward as I worked my mouth around his girth. Jared and Jensen were going slow as not to hurt me. I was been bounced between them each time they thrust in me. I scratched my nails down Jared's back but he didn't care he liked a little pain while in the throes of passion. I was so gone in the sensation of being fucked in all three holes that I hadn't realised that I was being fucked by all three of them at once. My head was spinning so much that Misha had pushed his cock in further as I felt it hit the back of my throat so I opened my throat to deep throat him.

Jared said, "Fuck Y/N your tight and wet for me, Princess."

Jensen said, "She's taking our cocks so good. Ah, Jesus Baby you're hole is tight like your pussy."

I could hear our pants as we were all getting near our peak. Jared was slamming into me as was Jensen. I took it because fuck how often do you get fucked by three amazing guys. It feel like I was floating on air as we were almost there. I pulled off Misha and screamed out that I was close.

Jensen said, "Right there with you Baby," as the sweat was pouring from our bodies.

Jared said, "Cum for us, Princess."

I screamed as that was all it took. The orgasm ripped through my body as I heard Jared shout his release.

"Ah, Fuck Baby" Jared said, as I squeezed his cock when I tighten from my orgasm.

Jensen said, "Y/N" as he shouted as he orgasmed.

Finally Misha emptied himself in my throat as he whimpered his release as I swallow his salty cum as he squirted it down my throat. Jared and Jensen were still inside me as Misha pulled out.

Misha said, "Fuck that was the best fucking orgasm I have ever had."

I said, "Hell yeah that was fucking mind blowing."

Jensen said as his cock had gone soft so he pulled out. "Next time we will let you do us. That was the best sex I had in a long time."

Jared said, "Are you ok, Y/N? You look tired?"

I said, "Hm, a bit I just been fucked by three huge cocks."

 

Jensen, Jared and Misha laughed. Jared was still holding me in his lap as I rested my head on his shoulder. As I rested on Jared very broad shoulder I knew I was going to love having sex with the three of them. I didn't know when I was getting even with them that it would lead to the most awesome night of my life. Jared noticed my body relax against him as I had fallen asleep so Jared laid me down on the bed. Jared, Jensen and Misha cuddled up with me. We all fell asleep naked as we will probably fuck in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your comments and kudos they are much appreciated.


End file.
